


Marper One Shot

by DarthGinger98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is at least 18, F/M, Jasper is a drug dealer, Light Bellarke, Light Linctavia, Monty is an awkward nerd, Recreational Drug Use, Teenagers drinking, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGinger98/pseuds/DarthGinger98
Summary: Monty and Harper meet at a house party.





	Marper One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I thought up, might make this into a larger story or maybe even a collection of one shots if you guys would be interested in that.

"C'mon Monty its gonna be a great time." Jasper was walking around Monty's room tossing a ball between his hands while Monty sat at his desk working on his lab report. "Everyone is going to be there, we might even find you a date!" Jasper said excitedly. Clarke was throwing a massive party at her house while her mom, Dr. Abby Griffin, was forced to go out of town for some sort of consultation.

"You know I have to finish this Jasper. Mr. Pike is expecting these lab reports by midnight." Jasper shook his head grinning before putting his hands on his best friend's shoulders "That just means you have until midnight to come back home, your algae will still be here when you get back." Monty sighed looking back at him, "We leave by ten okay?" "Eleven?" "Jaspeeeer." Monty complained focusing on the last part of his name. "Fine fine, we leave by ten." Jasper said laughing "C'mon lets get going before Octavia and Lincoln drink all the beer."

Twenty minutes later the two friends were walking through Clarke's front door, one of them smiling wide with his arm around the other who was sulking with his hands in his pockets. "You'll see bro, you're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Jasper said already waving to some familiar faces, "I'm not going to have your kind of fun Jazz, I still need to finish my lab." Jasper smirked guiding his friend to the bar where Murphy was handing out drinks to everyone "Hey guys! Monty, you finally going to experience the joys of alcohol?" Murphy asked handing a plastic cup to Jasper. "Not tonight Murphy. I still need to work when I get home." Jasper and Murphy shared a look before rolling their eyes,   
"Alright boys well I have some business to attend to." Jasper said pulling some bags out of his backpack. "And Murphy, you and Emori still owe me for that last hit." Murphy puts on his best smile "Don't worry Jazz just add it to my tab." Murphy replied laughing, Monty rolled his eyes walking over to Clarke, smiling at Octavia and Lincoln on the couch who were, judging by how handsy they were getting, already very drunk.

"Hey Monty!" Clarke said smiling before giving him a quick hug, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." "Yeah Jasper convinced me to come" Monty replied already feeling better about this party after getting to see his good friend. "So do you know how long your mom is going to be gone tonight?" Noting how hard it would be to clear everyone out quickly, never mind the music that was blaring. "She said she wouldn't be back until late tomorrow, the consult is at Mount Weather." Monty nodded leaning back against the counter next to her.

Their conversation went from school, to what they were planning after graduation, to how much they both hated Pike's bullshit lectures. Eventually Monty noticed Bellamy on the staircase pointing to Clarke, Monty nudged her pointing Bellamy out to her. Bellamy pointed upstairs before winking and walking upstairs causing Clarke to blush. "Hey Monty I'm gonna go make sure that uhh...Octavia and Lincoln aren't defiling any of the bedrooms." Before she walked upstairs. Monty laughed at Clarke's awkwardness and Bellamy being too afraid to ask Clarke in front of him. Noting the time on the clock he realized that he still had half an hour before he needed to leave. Looking over he saw Jasper, Murphy, and Emori all passing a joint around their circle. 

Sighting Monty went to sit out on the back porch breathing in the fresh air. Starting to daydream about his Algae project he didn't notice that someone else had joined him outside until her sing song voice interjected his thoughts. Monty looked over to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "I'm sorry what?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm and hoping that she didn't notice his growing blush, of course she did. She laughed "I said you're Monty Green right?" She knew who he was? "Uh yeah that's me."

She sat down next to him smiling and Monty couldn't but feel he had met her somewhere before. "Do people always have teeth that white?" he wondered to himself. "I'm Harper Mcintyre, we had history with Mr. Kane together last year." Of course! That's why she looked so familiar "Yeah! I remember that! Oh my god I knew I had seen you somewhere before." How could he have forgotten someone like her? He smiled gently sensing she wasn't mad about this. "Well it's nice to meet you again." Monty had to resist face palming himself. "Seriously Monty!" he thought to himself "It's nice to meet you again?! Is that seriously the best you've got?!" He was about to apologize for being so awkward when she smiled that beautiful smile again. "You too Monty." she said laughing "So Jasper finally convinced you to come out to one of these?" "Wait." He thought, "You know Jasper?" She laughed "Oh yeah, we've known each other for a long time now.

Monty remembered Jasper mentioning something about find him a date. Could he have been talking about Harper? The two started talking about themselves and stories about Jasper. "Seriously?!" Harper said bending over laughing with tears in her eyes, "And Pike just let him off the hook?" Monty smirked, "Oh you know Jasper, he can talk himself out of anything." Harper shook her head laughing, creating the most beautiful sight that Monty had ever seen. It was then that the two of them locked eyes, Harper smiling softly while Monty was trying not to hyperventilate. It was then that he realized how close they had become over the course of their conversation. Close enough that he could smell her shampoo and he had stop himself from wanting to smell her hair. Harper smiled again before slowly leaning closer to him. Monty swallowed before closing his eyes.

Just as he could feel her breath against his face the alarm on his phone started going off causing both of them to separate quickly. Monty looked at his phone realizing it was time for him to go home to finish his algae lab write up. "I um....I'm supposed to be getting home now, I have a project I need to-" he was cut off by the feel of her lips pressing against his. After a few moments, or hours for all he knew, she leaned back smiling. "You can finish your project later." she breathed against his lips. "I-uh-I don't-are you sure?" She smiled biting her lip before taking his hand and taking him back inside before leading him to the staircase. The last thing he saw before going upstairs was Jasper giving him a lazy thumbs up.


End file.
